Ash's Pignite
Ash's Pignite (Japanese: サトシのチャオブー Satoshi's Chaoboo) is the third that caught in the Unova region. History With Shamus Pignite once belonged to a Trainer named Shamus as a Tepig, who abandoned him after he lost to a in battle. Shamus was disappointed in Tepig and so, Tepig was tied to a post. When Don George tried to untie him, Tepig broke free of his bonds and began searching for his Trainer, but to no avail. When Ash visited the Accumula Town Pokémon Battle Club in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Ash mistook Tepig for an when watching a security tape of him stealing food from the nearby warehouse. In an attempt to capture the 'Umbreon', Ash then met Tepig for the first time when he was trying to eat some bait. He realized that Tepig was covered in soot and was unable to eat as there was a rope tied around his mouth, making him extremely hungry and very skinny. Initially, Tepig tried to run away, but after being cornered by Ash and having his rope removed and fed, he was carried back to the Battle Club by Ash. Later on, Tepig volunteered to help Ash retrieve his from . Later, when wanted to capture Tepig, he refused and decided he wanted to join Ash's team and Ash caught him in a Poké Ball. With Ash Tepig fought for Ash during his Striaton Gym battle in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, against Chili and his . Tepig's attacks didn't do much damage to Pansear, but Pansear managed to hit Tepig with powerful , and attacks. One of Pansear's Dig attacks sent Tepig into the air. Ash then commanded him to dive into the hole that Pansear was in and he managed to bite Pansear's tail. Although Pansear threw Tepig onto the ground, he managed to get up and spin Pansear around, throwing him to the ground. He used successfully and then knocked Pansear out with a powerful . Tepig was revealed to be male in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch! when he battled a wild that would eventually be caught by Ash. Although he managed to use an Ember attack, he was hit by the Snivy's and became infatuated with her, causing him to be recalled. In A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, he was used to fight against Trip's . Like before him, he was defeated by two consecutive s due to Tranquill's Ability, which increased Tranquill's chance of inflicting critical hits. In The Battle According to Lenora!, he battled Lenora's , which promptly used to force Tepig back into his Poké Ball. After Lenora's defeated Oshawott, he fought Lillipup again and was defeated. In Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, he trained alongside Ash at Don George's Battle Club. He ran on a treadmill and dodged black balls that symbolized attacks. By training, Tepig became faster and stronger, and learned . Later on, he battled against Lenora's , which soon used Roar to force Tepig back into his Poké Ball again. After Watchog and Oshawott knocked each other out, Tepig battled Herdier again and won because of his faster, stronger attacks and his newly learned Flame Charge move. He had his third Gym battle against the Gym Leader Burgh in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! and despite Ash planning to win with a type advantage, Burgh sent out a which had its own type advantage. Even though Tepig tried his best, Dwebble's superior speed and powerful moves got the better of Tepig which lead to his eventual defeat. Tepig was later used in Ash and Trip's Third Battle! to battle Trip's . Tepig defended himself from Vanillite's attacks with Flame Charge but could not keep up with some of its faster moves and despite the type advantage, the match ended in a tie. Tepig was used in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola! to battle after Oshawott was defeated, only to be defeated himself. He later helped Ash rescue all of the Roggenrola from the Team Rocket trio. He later had a rematch with Roggenrola and after a fierce battle, he weakened it enough for Ash to catch it. In Battle For The Underground!, Tepig was used to propel the train cart Ash and friends were riding on to get away from Team Rocket; along with Roggenrola using and using . In the process, his attack became . In Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Tepig teamed up with Cilan's Pansage when his Trainer Ash and battled against es and . Battling their and , Tepig and Pansage battled well but were eventually defeated. In Evolution by Fire!, while eating with the other Pokémon in the Battle Club, Tepig recognized his previous Trainer, Shamus. Upon seeing him, Tepig happily ran over to Shamus, believing that he would be happy to see him. However, when Shamus threw Tepig at Ash and called him a useless Pokémon, he was very disheartened. Being angered by Shamus's actions, Ash accepted Shamus's challenge of a Double Battle, pitting Tepig against his former Trainer's and the next day. That night Tepig sat alone outside the Battle Club and got very upset while recounting his abandonment. Snivy slapped him with and talked sense into him, as they were preparing for the battle in the morning. Despite Snivy's encouragement, when faced with battling his estranged Trainer, he froze up and was unable to launch any attacks. Though Tepig had thought that abandoning him was a very hard thing for Shamus to do, he was crushed when Shamus revealed he was relieved to get rid of him. However, after watching his friend Snivy take two powerful hits when she was distracted with encouraging him further, Tepig finally hit both of his opponents with a powerful Flame Charge. However, Emboar and Heatmor were able to take the attack and on Shamus's command launched a / combination move. Making no attempt to dodge, Tepig was pushed out of the way of the attack by his partner Snivy, who took major damage and was knocked out. Tepig became as motivated as his Trainer and Snivy continued to show faith in him, as he evolved into . With his new power, Pignite used , impressing both his former and current Trainer and dealing major damage to Emboar and Heatmor. With a final Flame Charge attack, Pignite was able to knock out both of his opponents. After the battle, Shamus talked to Pignite, saying he was impressed with his new power, and asked him to rejoin the team, but Pignite refused, scorching his previous Trainer's face with a Flamethrower and sending him running away in anger. In Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!, Pignite battled Brycen's . The match started with Pignite's Flame Charge being blocked by and him being hit by fast , unable to hit the speedy Cryogonal. After enduring Cryogonal's , Pignite was able to land a direct hit with Fire Pledge, stopping Cryogonal's Rapid Spin and knocking it out. Pignite next went up against Brycen's where his Flame Charge was stopped by Beartic's . Pignite was soon knocked out after a powerful and unavoidable . In Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2), Ash sent out his Pignite as his fourth Pokémon during his Gym battle with Roxie, facing her . Despite her part Pokémon being at a type disadvantage against s, Roxie stood calm. Pignite started by trying a Flame Charge, which was blocked by Scolipede's . The Megapede Pokémon next attacked with , which was also blocked by Pignite's Flamethrower, causing a big explosion and a cloud of smoke. Using the smoke to his advantage, Ash had Pignite use another Flame Charge, hitting Scolipede and dealing a lot of damage. As Pignite tried to finish the match with another Flamethrower, Scolipede dodged and used on Pignite, him. However, Pignite was able to go on and unleash a Fire Pledge on Scolipede, defeating it. Roxie then gave Pignite a Pecha Berry, curing him of the poison before sending out her strongest Pokémon, . The Trash Heap Pokémon was able to use its extendable arms to dodge Pignite's Flame Charge before hitting the Fire Pig Pokémon with and doing the same again to dodge a Flamethrower. Pignite then used Tackle on Garbodor's arm, causing it to fall over. Pignite was about to use Fire Pledge, but Garbodor extended its arm under his hand, preventing him from using the move, grabbing him, and tossing him to the floor. After getting hit by a few DoubleSlap attacks, Pignite was finally able to unleash his Fire Pledge attack, but Garbodor countered with a , which went right through Fire Pledge and hit Pignite, knocking him out. In Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, Pignite battled Trip's Serperior in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup finals. Even though Pignite battled hard; had the type-advantage and managed to dodge many most of his opponent's attacks, Serperior was too fast and dodged every single one of Pignite's attacks, as well as landing a direct hit with . In the end, he became tired and was finished off with a powerful . Personality and characteristics Pignite, as a Tepig, has been shown to not take losing very well, often getting sad when he loses, such as in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! where he fought and lost to Trip's Tranquill. This was shown again during 's battle against Lenora, the Gym Leader of the Nacrene Gym. He fought against her and lost; he got depressed again, and did not even cheer up when Ash told him he did a good job. He also felt upset when he drew to Trip's in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, reacting the same way he does when he loses. However, in some cases, Tepig is happy to lose, but only in unofficial training battles, as seen in A Dragon Master's Path!. Otherwise, Tepig is a rather sweet Pokémon, always looking to please Ash in battle. Tepig has shown multiple times that he is always trying to please Ash. Lenora confirms this in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, where she says that Tepig is trying very hard for Ash. This could be because Tepig's former Trainer abandoned him and out of fear that Ash will do the same, tries his best to prove he is worthy. Even though abandoned by his former Trainer, he was still happy to see him again in Evolution by Fire! and also didn't feel right battling against him. After his evolution, he lost all respect for Shamus as shown when Pignite used on his former Trainer and stayed loyal to Ash. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Tepig Ember|1=Pignite Tackle|2=Pignite Flame Charge|3=Pignite Fire Pledge}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Ember as a Tepig|1=Tackle|2=Flame Charge|3=Fire Pledge (Part 1)}}|image2=Ash Pignite mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Fire Pledge 2|2=Brick Break}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Fire Pledge (Part 2)|2=Brick Break}}}} In the manga Ash sends out his Tepig against Leeku's in . Tepig was having trouble handling Samurott as Samurott had both the advantage in being fully evolved and type. However, with powering it up, Tepig defeated Samurott. Moves used Trivia * As a Tepig, his capture was first revealed in a short preview aired after DP190, featuring all the . However, it was not revealed who would be catching him. * Pignite is the fourth starter Pokémon to be caught by Ash and the third to have been abandoned by his previous Trainer. The other two are and . * Like all of Ash's Fire-type Pokémon, Tepig was caught without battling. * Pignite is Ash's only Fire-type Pokémon to have his gender confirmed in the original Japanese version. * Tepig's evolution into Pignite was first revealed in the Japanese ending Seven-colored Arch. * Pignite is the first Fire-type Ash owned that didn't know when caught. * Pignite is currently the only Pokémon Ash has caught in Unova that is not known to have been left at Professor Juniper's lab. * Pignite has battled all the fully evolved Starter Pokémon of the Unova region. * Pignite didn't learn a move until 30 episodes after his evolution into a Fighting-type Pokémon. Related articles Pignite